


Baby I'm a NightMare Dressed Like a Daydream

by Letheis



Category: Horse Isle (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letheis/pseuds/Letheis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the small population of Horse Isle 1 begins to get out of control with their rule breaking, DesertPaint and NightMare begin to find common ground. Could this possibly be the start of a new love in this chaotic hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> god has left us

Player has logged in.

"hey haha glad to see ur online"

"You too *laughing out loud*"

"so what are u doing? ;)"

"Haha just laying in bed.... ;)"

"can i see?"

 

Connie squints at her computer screen, lighting bright contrasted to that of the darkness in her room. She reads the different chats going on by all players, and sees that someone just got a violation for sending a link. She opens another tab and goes into the chatlog, reviewing it. She adds 2 violation points to their account, seeing that it now totals up to 13 violation points on the player's account. She grins, switching back to the other tab and accessing the player's profile, her hand ready on the "Ban this player" button. She clicks it, typing in "7500 minutes" as the length. She finishes up, and clicks the button- only to have a bright red notice sign pop up onto her screen that reads: Action invalidated, please check your network connection or fill in all required spaces and try again. She looks at the the wifi signal, which is fine, as is all the required information. She refreshes and tries again, to no avail.  Now, she is annoyed. She goes back to the player's account, only to see the status as banned. _So, I guess it did work after all_ , she thinks. _Unless...._

 

That makes sense.

 

She reviews the player logins, and low and behold, there it is, just as she thought.

 

Player NightMare has logged in.

Player Wetpssy has disconnected.

Player NightMare has disconnected.

 

Now, **now** , she is angry. Fuming, actually. She has had it with NightMare, and her ban-stealing. A scowl beginning to draw onto her features as she rapidly presses the letters on her keyboard, typing hotmail.com into the search bar and logging in, smashing her fist on the desk when she mistypes her password in her haste. She clicks on Compose Mail, typing taylorswiftfan1989@hotmail.com as the recipient, and You Need to Stop This IMMEDIATELY as the subject.

 

            August 3rd, 11:08 PM

            Okay, listen. I know we have had our differences in the past, and I know we still do. But I have had ENOUGH of you stealing my bans when                you know that I am online!! As if you don't have enough. You know that Miranda is uping our pay $3.00 for each ban we get, so it would be             nice if you wouldn't be so selfish. I have a rent to pay, you know. You of all people should know that.

 

She proofreads it, and clicks send. Yawning, she gets out of her chair and heads to the kitchen, turning on the light which flickers on and off until it holds still to a buzz. She opens her fridge, viewing a half-empty jug of milk,  a jar of mostly eaten candied pickles, and an avocado covered in condensation. She takes bread from the cupboard, peels the avocado and spreads it, moaning around the crust as she takes a bite and walks back to her room. She has a new email, from NightMare, titled Sorry Hun ;)

 

She clicks it.

 

            August 3rd, 11:56 PM

            I understand you're frustrated, but I'm just doing my job. Not my fault if I do it better than you. 

 

            Wanna talk about it at lunch tomorrow? ;)

 

Connie seethes. 

 

 


	2. Baby I'm a NightMare Dressed Like a Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horse Isle 1 admin DesertPaint meets admin NightMare for lunch, but will this spark of fuses ignite something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this happening

Connie checked the calendar, surprised that it was already Wednesday. She opened the door to her closet, searching through her clothes, somehow each piece of fabric not quite the look she wanted. She didn't even know why she was making such a big deal out of what she'd be wearing, after all, it was just NightMare that she was meeting. She shook the feeling and finally decided on a plain yellow collared polo and capris, tied her hair up into a ponytail and put on a pair of Sketchers. Grabbing her car keys, she headed out the apartment door and got in her Prius.

 

She came to a stop as she pulled up to the tangerine colored restaurant appropriately named Nothing Rhymes With Orange. After she parked the car, she scanned the outdoor patio and saw a familiar face as her heart picked up pace as she walked closer to where NightMare was sitting under the misting fan in a turquoise and lime green shirt. The rhythm of Connie's heart rocketed when NightMare turned and looked her straight in the eyes, although she didn't say anything.

 

"Hey... NightMare." Connie stuttered, the other woman continuing to silently stare at her with beady eyes. How'd she even know she got here?

NightMare abruptly shook her head and began to blink as she seemed to come back to reality and smirked. "Oh, hey there, Connie. Sorry I didn't see you at first, I'm not used to looking at angels all the time."

 

Connie's face flushed, ears turning red as she rolled her eyes and tried her best to looked unamused. _Is she flirting with me?_ She couldn't help thinking. _There's no way she's flirting with me-_

 

"Hello? Earth to DesertPaint."

"Don't call me that." She hissed as she pulled back the chair and sat down in front of her, flagging the waitress to order their drinks. "At least not in real life." she added.

"What should I call you instead then?" NightMare questioned, taking a sip of her water.

 _Your girlfriend_ , Connie thought, although she opened her mouth to find no words coming out.

NightMare stared at her, a confused look on her face and about to say something when the waitress walked over with pen and paper and a smile. 

"What can I get for the two of you?" She says in a Southern accent, obviously trying too hard to maintain the smile plastered on her lips.

"I'll have a dirty martini and a Cesar salad." NightMare says with a wink as she hands the menu to the waitress, who flutters her eyelashes.

Connie blatantly rolls her eyes. "I'll have a rum and coke with a chicken sandwich, guacamole on the side." she says.

"Sure thing, it'll be right up." The waitress- apparently named Frances, as Connie reads her nametag- says and heads back inside the restaurant.

 

Connie turns to look at NightMare, who is obviously trying to make a point about checking out the waitress as she walks away. As she disappears into the building, only does NightMare turn back to her.

 

"What the hell was that?" Connie said angrily. Jealously. Even though she didn't have any right to be.

"What was what?" NightMare replied innocently, sipping at her water and holding eye contact.

"You know exactly what. You checking out the waitress? What was that about?" Connie challenged.

"Why do you care? Why _should_ you care?" NightMare argues, eyebrows furrowing. "Unless, of course.. you're jealous."

Connie choked on her water, wiping her mouth. "You're joking. Don't be so full of yourself."

NightMare shrugged, a coy look on her face as the waitress came back, this time bringing their drinks and orders with her.

 

Connie took a bite of her sandwich, spreading the guac evenly over the bun. "So, let's talk negotiation. I get 5 bans per week, you get 5. It'll be even, then. And if anymore than 10 people are to be banned in a week, we'll split the profit. Deal?"

NightMare mumbled in agreement around a mouthful of salad.

"Good." Connie said, satisfied as he continued to eat her sandwich. 

 

An hour later, Frances returned check-in-hand.

 

"Thanks dear." NightMare said, taking the paper and filling out the proper amount. Connie stared at her hand, watching as she put down a series of numbers and the words "call me ;)" on the check as she handed it back to Frances, who bit her lip with a grin a walked away with their plates.

 

Connie eyed her, NightMare purposely refusing to meet her raging gaze. "Shall we go?" she said, standing up. 

"Yeah. I guess so." Connie replied.

 

They walked back to Connie's car, and Connie opened the door but was surprised when NightMare was behind her and held it closed. She turned around, the two almost at eye-level with each other. Her heart stammered, they had never been so close before. But NightMare just smiled brushed a strand of hair away from her hair. 

"Check your pocket." she said, before turning and leaving to her own car that wasn't visible.

 

Connie was baffled, so she climbed into her Prius and rummaged through her left pocket, then her right, finding nothing. She slipped her fingers into her back pocket and found a slip of paper. _How did that get there?_ She thought. She opened up the neatly folded piece of paper, which in neat handwriting, read:

 

**I know you want me. And I want you. But I'm just going to hurt you. Because, baby, I'm a NightMare dressed like a daydream.**

 

But Connie had already known what she wanted. And she was going to get it.

 

 

 


	3. Baby I'm a NightMare Dressed Like a Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Connie and NightMare's love life begin to gain force, a new and mysterious local Georgian woman makes a rather unexpected appearance... What will come of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is letting me do this

_One week later._

 

Connie sat in her Prius outside a medium-sized modern looking black house. The lights were on inside, casting a tarnished glow onto the rose bushes outside sitting just beneath the windows. The sky around her was dark, nightfall having descended about thirty minutes before. Her car was parked on the side of the street as she watched a figure moving back and forth between the windows. She looked at her phone, seeing the time had just struck 9:30 PM. Unlocking her device, she entered the password and clicked on her Contacts, then her Recently Called. The log was filled with previous calls to someone under the name "BABY GIRL ♥ my 1 & only & my NightBear <3" she clicked it, pressing the phone to her ear and waiting for the ring to be answered. She watched the windows as the shadowed figure inside got up from the couch, walked somewhere she couldn't see, then returned to the living room.

"Hello?" Her angel's voice answered.

"Hiiiiii Nighty, I'm feeling lonely tonight. Is it okay if I come over?" She asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Sure, I suppose. Fourth day in a row you've been lonely." NightMare responded, laughing.

"Pleaseee?" 

"Please what? I already said yes."

"Great! I'll be there soon." Connie hung up the phone, excitedly getting out of her car and racing to the doorstep. She rang the doorbell, anxiously twirling a strand of her short blond hair around her finger.

NightMare opened the door, pulling back in shock at first, then offering a weary smile. "Hey, you got here fast..."

"I was in the neighborhood." Connied said with a giggle. "Can I come in?" She asked as she pushed past NightMare to walk to the living room. She sat on the couch, which she loved. "I love your couch." she said.

NightMare shut the door, walking over to join her. "Thanks, although you've told me this three times now." 

Connie turned off the t.v. and turned to look at NightMare in the eyes, folding her legs in a criss-cross on the couch and resting her elbows to prop up her chin. "I love your eyes." She whispered.

"Thanks.." NightMare said uneasily.

"I love you NightMare."

NightMare stared at her. "Thanks.."

Connie sat up excitedly, taking her spouse's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

 

Neighbors filed noise complaints that night.

 

*******

 

At 3:34 AM, NightMare woke to the sound of the house alarm going off. Connie sat up, clutching the bed sheets around her body. "??????!!" She said.

"Stay here." NightMare said, reaching below her bed and pulling out a metal bat. She got up, but Connie's hand wrapped around her wrist.

 

"Be careful." She whispered, looking wistfully into NightMare's eyes."

"I will."

 

NightMare walked out of the bedroom, holding the bat tight. She cautiously peered around the corner, the light in the kitchen flickering on and off. She walked to the living room, tripping over an empty bottle of club soda and falling on to the hardwood floor. She gasped, looking around her. Nothing. Except the front door. 

 

The front door was wide open, and as she slowly got to her feet, she crept over to it and disabled the alarm. There was no one outside. "Huh." She said, lowering her bat and shutting the dor. Ready to go back to bed, she turned around and gasped as she saw a familiar face. That couldn't be....

 

Frances?

 

The girl from the restaurant was in her home, holding a solid metal bat. "Remember me?" She said, an evil grin prying at her smile.

 

"I--" There was blood on her shirt and splattered over her hands and the bat that she was slowly lifting. 

"Perhaps you'd better recognize me as Horseisle player WetPssy." She said, reaching around NightMare and locking the door. She swung the bat at her, though NightMare ducked and ran under her, sprinting to the bedroom and locking the door. 

"Connie, Connie get u pw E have to go RIghT now-" She paused. Connie wasn't in bed. There was a dripping sound coming from behind NightMare. She slowly turned with dread. Connie was in a sitting position against the wall, eyes open and a smile etched onto her face. Above her were four red words drawn out on the wall.

 

Player DesertPaint has disconnected.

 

Before NightMare even had time to scream, Frances was banging at her door. NightMare watched, paralyzed, as the knob turned slowly. The door pushed open. Frances walked through, smiling, holding her bat.

 

"Let me know how it feels to be banned, will you sweetie? Oh, wait, how rude of me... there's no wifi in Hell." 

 

NightMare screamed.

 

Noise complaints were filed again this night, though police were already used to the screaming.

 

 


End file.
